The invention relates to a device for adjusting the camber and/or toe of the wheels of a wheel suspension, in particular for motor vehicles.
A wheel suspension of this type is generally known and has a structure wherein the actuating cylinders determining the camber and/or toe are adjusted by way of two actuators and two electric motors in both rotation directions in opposite directions and in the same direction. Only a few angular degrees are usually required to correct the camber and/or the toe for adjusting the rear wheels of wheel suspension, wherein the use of two actuators and two electric motors adds a not insignificant complexity.
It is an object of the invention to propose a device for adjusting camber and/or toe of the wheels of a wheel suspension which can be easily manufactured and controlled.